


A Very Blond New Year

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, New Years, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, hp triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Draco, Cormac, and Zacharias have planned to spend New Year's Eve together.





	A Very Blond New Year

**Author's Note:**

> For more HP triads, follow my net hptriadsnet on tumblr!

A Very Blond New Year

 

Draco wasn’t sure if the flute of champagne in his hand was magically enchanted to keep refilling itself or if one of the many waiters was always on the lookout when Draco finished the contents. Either way, he better put it down before it continued onto dangerous levels.

The VIP section of the club where he was sitting did not seem VIP at all to him. Since when was Longbottom a very important person? Just because someone found out he had a nice body underneath those horrid muggle overalls of his it didn’t mean he suddenly had status. Though, Pansy certainly seemed to think so, as she couldn’t remove herself from his vicinity. And what about Oliver Wood? He was barely a Quidditch star for more than one season.

Draco scoffed. It seemed like half of Hogwarts was there tonight, and he might need to find another club next time. It was a shame though, because this one had the best New Year’s parties .

His eyes scanned the room slowly, passing over Zabini and one of the Patil twins (he couldn’t tell which), then a group of Gryffindors that were listening to the girl Weasley tell a story, followed by Luna Lovegood fiddling with some decorations, and then his eyes landed exactly on the person he had been looking for.

The honey colored curls were hard to miss, specially since the head underneath stood at 6′3″ and had a famously disarming smile. Draco stared intently as Cormac Mclaggen talked to some girl that had been on his year but Draco couldn’t place. At first he was more than glad to run his eyes up and down Cormac’s body and let his imagination run free, but after a while he started getting impatient and annoyed that the other man hadn’t realized it yet.

Finally, Cormac’s eyes met his over the top of the girl’s head. Immediately, Draco gave a tiny jerk of the head and Cormac answered with a nod that was just as secretive, and then they both looked away, Cormac returning to his conversation.

Draco stood up, feeling the alcohol rush to his head, and walked away from the midst of the party, heading for the bathroom. It was thankfully empty, though he wouldn’t have had a problem getting rid of whoever might get on his way. He locked the door behind him with his wand and leaned back on the elegant line of sinks, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting.

Less than a minute went by before someone knocked at the door. Draco waited. One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks. He flicked his wand and the door opened, letting Cormac in. Draco locked the door again behind him.

They didn’t say anything, the only noise was the muffled sounds of the party outside, and with two large steps Cormac had crossed the distance from the door to Draco and stood in front of him. Draco thought he saw Cormac’s green eyes light up for a moment, but when he was closer they had darkened considerably with a hungry look. Draco remained unmoving against the sinks, his arms still crossed as he looked up at the not-that-much-taller (as he always liked to remind him) wizard in front of him. They were seizing each other up, savouring the tension in the moment before one of them inevitably made a move, but Draco liked to play for it.

Cormac stepped forward even more, opening his legs enough to frame Draco’s and press him back against the hard tiles before leaning in and crashing their mouths together. Cormac’s large hands went to either side of Draco’s head, and Draco finally allowed himself to uncross his arms and he headed straight for Cormac’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of it even with his wand still between his fingers.

It was immediately rough and intense, igniting Draco form the very pit of his stomach and all over his body. There was no hesitation from either of them, but Draco did feel the need to bite back a moan when Cormac’s tongue moved so obscenely across Draco’s bottom lip. He had to contain himself for now, because otherwise he would get hard in no time at all, and he couldn’t let Cormac win. Not that they ever mentioned it, but there had always seemed to be some unspoken contest as to who could last longer without getting hard, and even though at this point Draco didn’t actually mind about the outcome, he knew they were both too proud to give up.

With a wet smack Cormac pulled away a bit, and Draco had a hard time getting his head to stop swimming and open his eyes.

“Have you heard from him yet?” Cormac asked, voice rough and breathless.

Draco managed to shake his head, even though Cormac’s fingers were moving up and down the back of Draco’s neck. “No. He’s late. I told him we’d meet around this time.”

Cormac nodded and then without a warning thrust his hips up against Draco’s, making him gasp helplessly.

“Git,” Draco told him with a glare. Cormac smirked.

Draco responded by lowering his hands and squeezing Cormac’s ass, hard. Cormac jerked slightly, but probably because Draco’s wand was still in his hand.

“Are you trying to communicate a fantasy you have with your wand? Because you could just ask nicely,” Cormac purred with another smirk.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was startled by a knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.

Without removing his hands from their very comfortable location, Draco pointed his wand towards the door and it clicked open. He watched with his heart beating fast as Zacharias Smith walked in.

When Draco locked the door again, Zacharias looked at it briefly and then returned his eyes to the scene in front of him. Cormac and Draco hadn’t bothered to put any sort of distance between them, and for a moment he seemed to be enraptured by their positions.

“Hello,” Zacharias said, stepping closer. “Sorry I’m late.”

Cormac dropped one of his hands from Draco’s neck and Draco dropped one of his hands from Cormac’s ass, effectively opening the tight barrier they had created between the two of them. Cormac smiled. “You’re here now, so nevermind.”

Zacharias seemed hesitant for a moment, but then he walked up to them, smiling too. Draco appreciated the way he had combed his golden hair back elegantly, further revealing his sharply handsome features. He was even wearing a suit that looked similar to Draco’s, but with deep yellow cufflinks. Zacharias was the shortest of the three, which still meant he was taller than average, but he and Draco had the same kind of build; slim and fit. Cormac was the muscular one.

Draco looked into Zacharias’ brown eyes as he put his wand on the sink beside him. “I like the tie.”

Without waiting for a reply he wrapped his hand around Zacharias’ tie and pulled him forward, making him stumble and then kissing him fiercely. Zacharias was definitely taken aback, but after a few seconds started kissing back, even making Draco open his mouth and deepening the kiss. Draco felt hair grazing his cheek and opened his eyes slightly to see Cormac leaning down and kissing the side of Zacharias’s neck.

The boy between them groaned low in his throat and Draco kissed him even harder, adoring the way he never seemed to restrain his reactions the way Draco and Cormac did.

But just when Draco was starting to let himself get excited, Zacharias broke the kiss. “Wait, wait,” he said, catching his breath. “This is what we’re doing? Here? Now?”

Cormac continued sucking on his neck as Draco shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because there’s a bloody party full of people outside,” Zacharias snapped, his tone changing completely. Draco frowned.

“So what?” Cormac said, his voice muffled. “No one knows we’re here.”

Zacharias pushed Cormac away from his neck. “I thought you wanted to spend New Year’s eve together.”

“We do,” Draco confirmed, not following him. “What could be best than fucking our way into the new year?”

Zacharias blushed slightly as he looked from Draco to Cormac, who nodded.

When Zacharias didn’t argue, Draco let go of Cormac and pulled Zacharias even closer, so he stood completely in between them, his back to Cormac, who took no time at all to start removing Zacharias’ traveling cloak.

“I’ll tell you what,” Draco said, leaning into Zacharias’ ear. “I’ll let you be in the middle first.”

Draco gently pushed Zacharias’ head back until it fell on Cormac’s chest, his neck exposed to Draco. Zacharias closed his eyes and began breathing rather fast as he felt Draco’s and Cormac’s hands all over him.

Again, just when Draco thought there’ll be no more objections, Zacharias put his hands on Draco’s chest and pushed a little. “No, wait.”

Draco sighed and let him escape the hold that he and Cormac had on him.

Zacharias stepped back over his cloak that Cormac had thrown on the floor and looked at them defiantly. “I just need to know what this is.”

Cormac raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“This!” Zacharias waved his hands between the three of them. “Us! I can’t keep with the uncertainty anymore!”

Draco and Cormac shared a look. Draco had known this moment would come, but did it have to be now?

“Look kid,” Cormac said rather sweetly. He had gotten into a habit of calling both Zacharias and Draco ‘kid’ because he was older and he found it funny, but it had started to become a term of endearment despite his intentions. “You’re not only pretty, you’re smart too. That’s why we chose you.”

Zacharias crossed his arms over his chest. “What does that mean?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It means that you know what this is. It’s not something serious.”

Zacharias nodded rather mockingly. “Really? So there are no relationships involved here?”

Cormac and Draco shook their heads.

“So why did you just said ‘we chose you’?” He asked Cormac.

Cormac huffed a laugh. “Because we’re two people, aren’t we? And we approached you during that Quidditch match.”

Draco didn’t know why Zacharias was getting so bent out of shape for. He and Cormac had barely been hooking up for a month before they decided to contact Zacharias, and at the time he had no qualms about it.

“Right,” Zacharias said calmly. “That’s why we’ve been exclusively fucking each other for almost a year. That’s why I’ve woken up next to you two more times than I can count. That’s why I’ve left work and meetings to come help with your training sessions.” He looked at Cormac. “Or your Quidditch column.” He looked at Draco. “That’s why you’ve met my family-”

“That was an accident,” Draco interrupted, but wished he hadn’t because the dirty look that Zacharias gave him was nothing if not intimidating.

Zacharias bent down to pick up his cloak and Draco’s stomach dropped.

“This is why I was late,” he said as he pulled out two small parcels from the pocket of his robes and shoved one in Draco’s hand and the other in Cormac’s. “I’ll see you later I guess.”

He started walking away, but Cormac stopped him, a hand around his elbow. “We’re not saying we don’t like you!”

On the contrary, Draco liked Zacharias very much, and he was sure Cormac did as well. “It’s just that…” Draco tried to complete Cormac’s train of thought, but came up short.

Zacharias’ lips turned up at the ends just a little bit. “It’s just that I’m not afraid of my feelings.”

He pulled his arm back from Cormac’s grip and stood in front of the door, pulling out his wand and unlocking it before leaving.

Cormac sighed and looked at Draco, who could only stare down at the parcel in his hand. He started unwrapping the black paper that decorated a small box, and inside he found a pair of beautiful and expensive-looking Slytherin cufflinks. The inside of the box read ‘Happy New Year’.

Draco turned to Cormac, who was also opening his gift. Sure enough, a pair of Gryffindor cufflinks gleamed under the yellow light of the bathroom.

Without holding back a gloomy expression, Draco shook his head. “We should have never started dating a Hufflepuff.”

Cormac nodded and smiled. “But we did.”

When the pair of them entered the party again, it was wilder than ever. People we’re jumping up and down and yelling something, and it took Draco a few seconds to realize that it was numbers. They were already counting down the new year. He grabbed Cormac’s hand and pulled him along, moving fast through the sea of people.

“Eight!”

“Do you see him?”

“Seven!”

“I think I spotted his hair!”

“Six!”

In the distance Draco could just make out Zacharias leaning on the balcony, looking down from the VIP section to the regular party below.

“Five!”

He and Cormac we’re pushing people to the side as they tried to make their way to Zacharias as fast as possible.

“Four!”

Zacharias turned around just as they were reaching him and he seemed taken aback.

“Three!”

“What are you-”

“Two!”

Draco and Cormac wrapped their arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“One!”

Zacharias relented and moved one arm around each of them in turn.

“Happy New Year!”

They didn’t say anything for a long time, merely stood there wrapped around each other as people celebrated around them. Draco was most definitely not ready to voice his feelings or fears out loud, and Cormac didn’t seem too keen on sharing right now either, but Zacharias seemed like he understood, and accepted their physical apology alone.

“Oh dear Merlin,” a feminine voice nearby shouted. “Are those Mclaggen and Malfoy with-”

“Hey!” Zacharias barked, trying to push past Draco and Cormac with alarming strength. “If you have a problem you take it up with me!”

Draco and Cormac held him back, and the girl whoever it was, took off.

“You should have let me curse her,” Zacharias told them as he straightened up his jacket. He then took both their hands and started leading them through the party.

“Where are we going?” Cormac asked.

“Where do you think?” Zacharias answered, still sounding slightly upset. “We’re going to welcome the new year properly.”

Draco grinned despite himself as his two…boyfriends…and him went back into the bathroom and locked themselves in.


End file.
